


Ten Minutes

by soulofevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 4x22, Angst, Clothed Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, hot make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/pseuds/soulofevil
Summary: Ten minutes isn't much, but maybe it's enough.





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo Round 3  
> O1: Clothed Sex

For a little while, Robbie had watched the joyous reunion of Mack and Elena returning to the real world. Or he at least had watched Daisy. Despite himself and the pang of jealousy he felt, the smile of relief and joy on her face brought a small smile to his own. 

 

But this wasn’t really his victory. Daisy had done it all and Robbie was happy to let her bask in that glow with her friends, her family. He wished he could be a part of that. Without the Rider in his head muddling his thoughts and tainting his desires Robbie knew how badly  _ he _ wanted to be someone that important to Daisy. And for a moment…

 

_ “But I’m here now, and that’s good.” _

 

_ “That is good.” _

 

_ Daisy looked over at him, almost shyly with a smile teasing the corners of her lips. Robbie’s heart had stopped, unable to remember the last time someone had looked at him like that, soft and gentle. The memory of Daisy had given Robbie hope during his time in hell and now she was doing it again. The hope that maybe he could find her when all this was over and get the chance for there to be something more between them. _

 

Quietly Robbie left the SHIELD agents to celebrate amongst themselves, slipping out of the room and heading towards the Zephyr’s hanger. It was stupid to waste his small amount of time free from the Rider dwelling on stupid fantasies, he’d have plenty of time to do that once Coulson was done with the devil. He could call Gabe right now and… What? Tell his brother he wasn’t dead but he wasn’t coming back home either? A phone call wasn’t going to fix the damage Robbie and his secret had done. Nor was there enough time to even say half the things Robbie wanted to tell Gabe. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Daisy’s voice pulled Robbie out of the melancholy spiral his thoughts were trying to send him on. He turned, trying to give a look that was easy going and casual, something that would say he was fine and she didn’t need to worry about him. It failed, either because Robbie’s face had long forgotten what an easy going look was or because Daisy wasn’t dumb. 

 

“You know you didn’t need to leave, right?”

 

He glanced back the way he had come and shrugged.

 

“Figured you didn’t need a third wheel in there. Well, forth I guess. You know what I mean.”

 

Daisy nodded, humming in agreement as she followed his gaze back.

 

“Yeah, you dropped all that extra wheel weight on me.”

 

She gave Robbie a quick grin as she came to a stop beside him.

 

“Where you heading? If you wanted to call Gabe I can give you some privacy or…”

 

Robbie was already shaking his head, meeting Daisy’s eyes for a moment before looking down at the same scuffed up pair of shoes he had died in.

 

“No. I was just going to check on Lucy, make sure she’s ready to go back into storage for a while.”

 

“Is that what you really want to do? Spend your last bit of time free of the Rider working on your car before you go back?”

 

Robbie looked up at Daisy, surprised by that hurt tone in her voice. He would have expected teasing from her, maybe a little bit of guilt tripping for how he should do  _ something _ for Gabe. She took a step back and Robbie surprised himself by reaching out and grabbing her arm.

 

“No. There are so many other things I  _ want _ to do Daisy. But I’ve got what, maybe ten more minutes of freedom?”

 

His eyes slipped to her lips for a moment. Ten minutes would barely be a taste of what he wanted, a tease of the ‘what ifs’ that could never be.

 

“You can still do something with just ten minutes Robbie.”

 

Or maybe…

 

Maybe ten minutes would be a promise of what could be. 

 

Pulling Daisy close, Robbie didn’t think as he leaned down and kissed her. Sweet and chaste at first before it soon turned into a needy hunger for both of them. Daisy fisted her hands into Robbie’s jacket, pulling him closer before pushing him away and unzipping it so she could slide her hands under his t-shirt. Robbie pulled Daisy closer, hands drifting down to her ass to give it a squeeze. Daisy moaned into his mouth, pushing him back against the wall and dragging her short nails down Robbie’s torso.

 

After that things became a blur. Robbie felt like a carefree teenager, a hot a heavy make out with a gorgeous girl, grinding up against Daisy and hoping that she wouldn’t notice how hard he was while hoping that she would help. His hands kneaded her ass before grabbing it and lifting Daisy up to pin her against the wall. Daisy’s legs wrapped around his waist, grinding just as fervently against him, both wanting more but knowing there wasn’t time.

 

Breaking their kiss, Robbie unzipped the Quake suit a little more before nuzzling it away from Daisy’s neck. She moaned his name as he started kissing down her neck and following the curve to her shoulder. Daisy’s radio crackled to life and Robbie bit down, knowing what the call was going to be and  _ needing _ to leave something behind. Daisy ignored the call, running her fingers through Robbie’s hair and pulling him closer.

 

“Daisy? Do you copy? Coulson got AIDA.”

 

Robbie was reluctant to dislodge himself from Daisy, and the way she tightened her grip around him said the feeling was mutual.

 

“Come on Dais, you need to answer before someone gets worried and comes looking for you.”

 

He wrapped his arms around Daisy, hugging her tightly and waiting until her own tight squeeze finally started to loosen. He set her back down on the ground and went to work trying to straighten out his clothes and catch his breath while Daisy unhooked the radio and finally answered Jemma. Everyone else would be happy to hear that AIDA had been stopped and the Darkhold was in safe hands, but it was a bittersweet victory for Robbie. His ten minutes were up and it hadn’t been nearly enough.

 

Daisy pulled back the collar of her suit, looking at the faint teeth marks Robbie had left before zipping it back up. Robbie smoothed out her hair and Daisy caught his hand before he could pull it back. She held it tightly between her own hands before looking up at him, eyes a little too shiny and voice a little too strained.

 

“Promise you’ll come back.”

 

Robbie looked away, unable to lie to Daisy. He wished he could tell her that he would be back before she knew it, but Robbie had never expected to see Daisy again after taking his uncle to hell. Daisy let go of his hand and reached up to touch his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks and slowly forcing Robbie to look at her.

 

“Then promise you’ll  _ try _ to come back.”

 

Nodding, Robbie leaned forward to rest his forehead against Daisy’s, letting his eyes fall shut as he took a moment to bask in Daisy’s presence one more time.

 

“I promise I will do everything I can to get back here, to you, Daisy.”

 

Daisy tilted his head and gave him one last, sweet kiss before letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcomed! You can also hit me up on tumblr at soulofevil


End file.
